


Fired

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: When Sam gets fired from working at Luigi’s, Cooper is there to comfort her.





	Fired

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Fired  
Characters: Cooper and Sam  
Pairing: Cooper/Sam (SCoop)  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Strong Language.  
Summary: When Sam gets fired from working at Luigi’s, Cooper is there to comfort her.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, characters or anything you recognize.  
Words: 526 words without title and ending.

*Fired*

Sam sighed softly as she exited Luigi’s and got into her car. She just couldn’t believe it. After all the crap she had put up with for the past three years, her bosses had just fired her.

The excuse they had given her was that they were looking to hire someone new who could bring in more customers because even though Sam was a good looking woman, she just didn’t fill the place up like she used to.

Sam knew that her bosses had just been spouting a bunch of bullshit lies to her when they had called her into the office to talk. She knew the truth, though.

Her bosses had fired her because they wanted someone younger who would work for less and Sam wouldn’t have let them bully her into taking a pay cut just so they could put more of the money into their own pocket.

Running an aggravated hand through her hair, Sam put her seat belt on and started her car, being careful as she pulled out and headed home.

A little while later Sam pulled into the driveway of the house she and her husband Cooper shared. She took off her seat belt, took the key out of the ignition, grabbed her purse then exited the car.

Sam locked the car as she walked over to the door, unlocked it and then headed inside. She closed the door behind her and after she dropped her purse on the table, she went into the bedroom to change.

After Sam changed into something more comfortable and was just re-entering the living room, she heard Cooper pull into the driveway and head into the house.

A few minutes later Cooper closed and re-locked the door before he headed to the living room and joined his wife on the couch.

“How was work today?” Cooper asked gently as he took off his shoes and began to get comfortable while he waited for his wife to speak.

“I got fired today. Luigi and the other managers want to start hiring younger women who will work for less at the restaurant. I can’t do anything about being younger and when they asked me if I would take a pay cut I told them to go to hell.”

Cooper listened as his wife spoke and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, “I’m sorry Sam. I know how much you liked working there and I’m sorry that it didn’t work out. However, I know and you know with the talents you have you aren’t going to have a hard time finding a new job.”

Sam nodded and leaned into her husband’s touch. She took the comfort that his words and his body provided her and moments later Sam said, “With you by my side, I know I can do anything. I’ll start looking for a new job tomorrow morning.”

Cooper nodded, smiled and then said, “That’s my girl. I know that you’ll find a new job right away. Those interviewers are going to get to know you and love you just like I do.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers.


End file.
